


Pepper, The One-Eyed Cat

by dubiousdelphine



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, ねこあつめ | Neko Atsume: Kitty Collector
Genre: One Eyed Ghoul Cat-Pepper, very short chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2018-11-06 15:26:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11038977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dubiousdelphine/pseuds/dubiousdelphine
Summary: Kaneki finds a cat.





	1. Pepper

Hi, the name is Pepper. You may know me as the cat with odd eye in Neko Atsume or Oddo- San. But I have a bigger back story then.

I was found by a man with white hair with a medical eyepatch on his left eye. I immediately pounced on him and purred on him. He patted me. As he saw my heterochromian eyes ,he said

"Hm, the cat reminds of me. I'll keep you. Only if Touka would let me though.."

_______________________________________________________________

He bought me back to a store.

(Smells like coffee, It feels like home to me~~~)

'Welcome!' A bright cheery voice filled the room.

He bought me to a room upstairs. I notice a bird.

(Prey!)

I leaped out of his hands and pounced at the bird.

I was rattling the cage. The bird was yelling 'Hectare!' repeatedly.

'Stop it!' He grabbed me and placed me on the couch.

'What can we give the cat to eat, Touka?'

'Uh, I think there is tuna in the fridge, Kaneki.

'That should be fine.'

____________________________________________________________

Touka came back with a bowl full of tuna.

(Deluxe Tuna Bits, my favourite!)

I bit into the tuna. I spat it out immediately. It tasted like a maggot-infested hamster.

(What have you done to my favourite food?!)

I hissed at Kaneki and bit his arm.

'Ow!'

Blood was dripping from my mouth.

(Huh? He tastes so good!)

I bit harder down on his arm.Somehow my left eye kakugan shone though and I never realised it.

'Aw, the cat is like you. The One-Eyed Cat, ain't it.'

I bit a chunk of his arm off and swallowed it. It tastes so good! I yawned and fell asleep on his lap.

'Well I guess well will have to keep the cat... What do you want to name it?' Touka questioned Kaneki.

'What about Pepper?'

'Yeah, that should be a good name.'

 

[Here is the inspiration drawing that helped create the story](https://vignette1.wikia.nocookie.net/nekoatsume/images/2/20/IMG_8204.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20170613230406&format=original)


	2. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper's mysterious power awakens...

I woke up and I realised I'm on the couch. I got off. I saw a tiny creak at the door. I opened it and saw my owners.

'Aw, Pepper has woken up, how was your nap Pepper?'

He was eating something, I couldn't tell. As he turned around I could see his left eye kakugan shine though.

'Do you want some, Pepper?'

'MIYAAAAAA!'I freaked out and ran.

'Pepper, come back!'

I ran and pushed the front door open. As the door slammed shut, I cried and ran on the streets.   
______________________________________________________________________________

I got tired of running and I was very hungry. It was very dark. I decided to have a rest. I found a pair of pants and slept on it. I tried to sleep but it wouldn't work. I was too hungry! Suddenly a mysterious person mysteriously came. I realised that they re the people who would capture me and leave me in a cage. 

The people came closer with a net in their hands. 'Come on kitty, we are not going to hurt you.'

I hissed at them. I decided to run away. They kept chasing me. I was freaking out. I didn't have strength and I tripped and fell. I was too hungry! They caught me with the net.

'Haha, gotcha!' Now I have strict orders to give you back to Dr.Kano.'

(No... not now...)

(Flashback)   
_______________________________________________________________________

I was in the box. I was a small kitten. I was abandoned due to my heterochromian eyes. Everyone would pass me and leave me alone. Some strange person came and grabbed me and injected me with some strange liquid. I fell asleep.

When I woke up I was back in the box and noticed a scar on my belly. What was going on?! I smelt something nice. A nice man took me to his home and that was him. Kaneki.  
______________________________________________________________________________

(He was the only one who cared about my about my heterochromian eyes. I can't get get captured or he will worry about me. Kaneki.... is my OWNER!)

My left kakugan shone and strange red tentacles came out of my back. I broke out of the net.

(I will never let you take me!)

I backflipped to the ground and they stared in shock as a stabbed them with the tentacles. Blood stains went everywhere. Screams of pains were heard. I kept stabbing them repeatedly and then I left them on the floor. 

It started to rain. I stared into one of the puddles and I saw. I was one of them. I saw my left kakugan shine though. My tentacle disappeared though. I fell to the floor. I was very hungry. Strange delusions appeared. Shapes. But not any type of shapes, RED SHAPES.  
'I finally found you, Pepper!'

(Kaneki!)

I ran with my last strength and left into his arms and started crying. 

Touka came running a few seconds later.

'Did you find Pepper?'

'Yeah I did and I think I saw Pepper's kagune. It is the same as mine, Rize's kagune.

'Don't you mean?' Touka was shocked as she said that.

'Yes.' He cut off Touka's sentence. 'Pepper is one of Dr.Kano's experiments that succeeded. Come on, let's go OW! Pepper bit me. I guess he/she was hungry.'

I fell asleep as they walked home.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is taking too long.. I thought no one will read this... Ugh... whoever is read these End Notes, thank you for reading!! (That sounded kinda edgy...)


End file.
